Jumanji (Animal Style)
Jumanji (Animal Style) is nikkisneylover8390's Lion King Pictures movie spoof of "Jumanji". It appeared on Youtube on October 1, 2013. ''Cast: *Alan Parrish - Adult Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Sarah Whittle - Adult Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Carl Bentley - Bagheera (The Jungle Book)'' *''Judy Shephard - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Peter Shepard - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride)'' *''Van Pelt - Scar (The Lion King)'' *''Young Alan Parrish - Young Simba (The Lion King)'' *''Young Sarah Whittle - Young Nala (The Lion King)'' *''Sam Parrish - Mufasa (The Lion King)'' *''Carol Parrish - Sarabi (The Lion King)'' *''Billy Jessup - Ronno (Bambi 2)'' *''Nora Shephard - Terk (Tarzan)'' *''Exterminator - Rafiki (The Lion King)'' *''Construction Worker - The Great Prince (Bambi 2)'' *''Caleb - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear)'' *''Benjarmin - Koda (Brother Bear)'' *''Bum's Dog - Lady (Lady and the Tramp)'' *''Paramedics - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) and Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Pelican - Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Louise - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance)'' *''Lion - Sabor (Tarzan)'' *''Crocodile - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan)'' *''Peter as a monkey - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Gun Salesman - Diego (Ice Age)'' *''Mrs. Thomas - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH)'' *''Shoe Factory Bum - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Stampede - Wildebeests (The Lion King)'' *''Bats - Bats (The Rescuers)'' *''Mosquitos - Bees (Pooh)'' *''Monkey - Mojo Jojo and his Monkey (The Powerpuff Girls Movie)'' *''Spiders - Hyenas (The Lion King)'' *''Judy and Peter's Parents - King Richard (Robin Hood) and Sarafina (The Lion King)'' *''Two French Girls - Marie (The Aristocats) and Dinah (Alice In Wonderland (1951))'' ''Scenes: *Jumanji (Animal Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 2 - 1969/Mufasa's Shoe Factory'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 3 - Simba Discovers Jumanji'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 4 - Simba's and Mufasa's Argument'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 5 - The Game Begins/Simba Gets Trapped in Jumanji'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 7 - A Haunted Rumor'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 8 - Back in the Game/Bees And Monkeys'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 9 - Sabor Attacks!/Simba Returns'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 10 - Searching for Simba's Parents'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 11 - Bees Again!/Reserve Psychology'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Nala'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Scar Appears'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Iago Steals the Game'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 16 - Kovu Saves the Game/Bagheera Arrests Simba/Kovu Cheats'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Fievel Grows a Tail'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Tick-Tock Crocodile Attack'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 20 - Quickstand/Laughing Hyenas'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 22 - Simba Wins/Back in 1969/Simba Makes Up with Mufasa'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995'' *''Jumanji (Animal Style) part 24 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 (2006)'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Tarzan & Jane (2002)'' *''Brother Bear (2003)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997)'' *''The Tigger Movie (2000)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)'' *''Peter Pan (1953)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Cat Don't Dance (1997)'' *''Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''Alice in Wonderland (1951)'' ''Voices: *Robin Williams'' *''Bonnie Hunt'' *''Kirsten Dunst'' *''Bradley Pierce'' *''Jonathan Hyde'' *''Bebe Neuwirth'' *''David Alan Grier'' *''Patricia Clarkson'' *''Adam Hann-Byrd'' *''Laura Bell Bundy'' *''James Handy'' *''Gillian Barber'' *''Brandon Obray'' *''Cyrus Thiedeke'' *''Gary Joseph Thorup'' *''Leonard Zola'' *''Lloyd Berry'' *''Malcolm Stewart'' *''Annabel Kershaw'' *''Darryl Henriques'' *''Robin Driscoll'' *''Peter Bryant'' *''Sarah Gilson'' *''Florica Vlad'' *''June Lion'' *''Brenda Lockmuller'' *''Frederick Richardson'' *''Frank Welker'' *''Matthew Broderick'' *''Moira Kelly'' *''Jeremy Irons'' *''Michelle Horn'' *''Ryan O'Donohue'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Thomas Dekker'' *''Rosie O'Donnell'' *''Bob Joles'' *''James Earl Jones'' *''Jonathan Taylor Thomas'' *''Niketa Calame'' *''Neve Campbell'' *''Anthony Ghannam'' *''Robert Guillaume'' *''Tony Goldwyn'' *''Whoopi Goldberg'' *''Cheech Marin'' *''Jim Cummings'' ''Special Thanks: *Walt Disney'' *''Robin Williams'' *''Baddwing'' *''Nixcorr26'' *''CoolZDane'' *''SuperDisneyFan15'' *''LionKingRulez'' *''Jiminy Cricket'' *''Stephen Druschke Films'' *''WildAnimal151'' *''Richard Canipe'' *''Ryan Dewitt-Todd'' *''YuiHarunaShinozaki'' *''strongdrew941'' *''rangerfan151'' *''Joe Yaroch'' *''Donovan Oliver'' *''Jayson Edgerle'' *''Grace Benjamin'' *''Jacob Allen'' *''StephaniethePenguin'' *''Reform Pythor'' *''Ciara Laube'' ''Detecated to: *Walt Disney'' Category:Movie Spoofs